Sora's Legacy
by Kit Of Despair
Summary: A short story of Sora's life told to her daughter. Couple SoraReiko. 2nd chapter posted, which mainly focuses on Reiko.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I finally am able to post a fanfic about this awesome manga. Hurray! I'm addicted to this manga, seriously you should've seen me in lunch today xD.

couple: SoraReiko I just love them together, it seems like Reiko was the first girl Sora was physically attracted to at first sight lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shitsurakuen, if I did then I wouldn't even hint at SoraTsuki, sorry they seem more like best friends/sisters to me. =/

Well I hope you enjoy =3

* * *

Sora's Legacy

A beautiful blond woman sat on her couch just staring at the T.V. with not much on her mind. She had just finished cleaning the house and later it would be off to work. A life like this was not even close to how she thought it would've been. She could barely even believe her life was how it is herself. In that school, she never thought she'd be freed, but then again, she never thought that she would fall for someone younger than her either…

The front door slammed open, breaking the blond from her thoughts. There in the doorway stood her six year old little red-headed daughter.

"Momma, Momma, I had a great day at school today. We drew cool drawings and I climbed to the very top of the monkey bars!" the red-headed young girl smiled brightly as she ran over to her mom.

"Oh really now, Rinaka, where you afraid?" the blond smiled softly at her child, a child she never would've thought she'd have.

"No, I'm not a sissy, I'm not afraid of anything!" Rinaka announced proudly. The mother snickered in amusement and ruffled up her daughter's hair. "Momma… We were talking about families today in class…" Rinaka's smile faded away from her face.

The blond didn't like where this was going, but she urged her daughter on, she would have to find out some day, "And?"

"Everyone else had a mommy, a sister or brother, or a pet… and a daddy. Momma, who's my daddy?" Rinaka looked up at her mother with her deep blue orbs that rivaled both of her mothers' shrouded in pain.

The blond sighed, "Rina, you don't have a daddy," Rina's eyes got a sadder, "but you had another mother." The young girl's eyes got wide with curiosity.

"Really! What was she like? What was her name? Why is she not here?" The red-head's questions poured out of her mouth before she could control them.

Another amused snicker came from her blond haired mother, "Her name was Himoto Sora, the same surname we have now, and she was a strong beautiful woman, who had a strong sense of justice… I suppose I should start from the beginning." As she said that, she decided that Sora would want to tell it to be told in the way she would've liked to hear it as a child.

"It all started long ago, before you were even born, Rina. It started when Sora joined this… palace. In this palace there were many princesses, but they were not free and the evil demon lord made sure to it that they weren't." The mother paused to see her daughter looking captivated in the story.

"Sora was a special girl, the only one that came to the palace not as a princess, but as a knight. She fought many… challenges and started winning the princesses' freedom. The first princess she saved was a fair princess named Koharu that she saved from… being taken, with a mighty weapon that a masked princess gave to her. The next princess was Yuki, who was abused by some of the evil demons under the demon lord. Then there was a younger princess, Tomoko, who didn't want to be saved at first, but she warmed up like all of them did." The girl paused knowing what princess came next.

Rina was practically bouncing in her spot. "Who was the next princess, who's the next princess?"

The mother sighed and continued with the story, "The next princess was mean to the prince when she went to save the princess. Her name was Date Reiko, the one who didn't want to be saved, the one that sucked up to the demons hoping to save the princesses herself. She didn't want the knight to get dragged into the dark world that she knew. This princess was always alone until the knight saved her, she saved me."

Rina's eyes widened again, "Really? Momma was a princess?" Reiko smiled at her daughter and ruffled the red-head's hair.

"Let mommy finish the story, okay?" After her daughter nodded she continued. "Next Knight Sora had to go save other princesses, she saved a lot, but most didn't stay with her like our group did."

Rinaka was so entranced in the story her mother was telling her that she didn't even noticed the growl from her stomach. The mother chuckled and started to get up to start dinner.

Small hands grabbed her wrist, "No, finish the story." The blue eyes stared at her mother intensely. _"Of course, she's just like Sora; after all, Sora wouldn't want a story half done."_

"Next Sora, with her princesses by her side, went to save her first ever princess, Princess Tsuki-you know, Aunt Tsuki-from the demon lord's castle. She fought courageously against him and somehow managed to win, and with that she set the whole palace and all of its princesses free."

"Wow, but… why isn't Momma Sora here today?" Reiko sighed; knowing it that the fairytale part of the story was over, and now it was for the hard part.

"Your mother Sora had a strong sense of justice even after we graduated. Her sense of justice was so strong that Aunt Yuki and she joined the military. Eventually she chose me as her wife, I don't know why it was me, but she did. Soon afterward she wanted a kid, you. We had Uncle Akane help make that dream come true. I was the one to hold you because she had obligations to the military. Soon she was sent to a different country where they had to fight. She was the strongest woman on the force."

Reiko stopped to glance at her daughter, to see how she's taking it so far, only to see the girl more focused than she had ever seen her in all her six years of living.

"Yuki and Sora were sent to the battle ground fighting the strongest of the strong. There were many harmed soldiers. One was almost Yuki, but Sora would let her old princess get hurt, and not being the smartest on the force and not able to think before she flung herself in the path of the bullet that was heading in toward Yuki." Rina's eyes widened at the image in her head.

"Don't get me wrong, your other mother was strong, stronger than anyone I've ever known, but she wasn't invincible. In the end she died with a smile knowing that she had lived her life as the noble knight she always wanted to be. She really was a noble Knight of Justice."

Rina's blue eyes filled with tears. "Momma…" The red-head jumped to her feet with her small hands into fists and exclaimed, "I wanna be just like Momma Sora! I wanna be a knight of justice just like her!"

Later after dinner Rina sat in the grass of the back yard in front of her mother as Reiko tied a dark blue ribbon into her daughter's hair. As soon as she was done, Rina jumped to her feet and placed her fists on her hips in a hero's pose.

"_Oh great, look what I've done, I've created another 'Knight of Justice… I guess my idiotic knight wouldn't have had it any other way."_ Reiko thought as she turned her head up to night sky as a shooting start shot by.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed that read. Please comment... and I was thinking maybe I should write what happened leading up to this point, what do you guys think? Please review, until next time! =3


	2. Chapter 2

So I randomly got the idea to add another chapter to this. I may add more, but this is not my main propriety right now, because I'm working on a different Shitsurakuen fanfic, which is going to be a chapter fic... as in quite a few chapters, and my co-author won't let me post until I'm at least halfway through. -.- nehh

I don't own Shitsurakuen, if I did no SoraTsuki would be even hinted at. I hope you enjoy this chapter ... beware of some angst.

* * *

"We're here, Mama Reiko!" A young nine year old red-headed girl said while bouncing in the car chair excitedly. Causing the woman behind the wheel to laugh at her daughter's excitement. A small smirk spread across Reiko's lips.

"Relax, Rina, don't get to excite-d," before the woman could even finish her sentence she saw the high red ponytail bouncing away as Rinaka ran toward the entrance of the building. Sighing, Reiko got out. _"I guess it can't be helped."_ She followed the bouncing red-head into the building and saw other little children in their karate uniforms sparring each other, most of them were male, of course that didn't bother Rinaka.

"Oh, Reiko-san, you're here? Ahh well I guess that makes this Sora's little girl? It's been a while, Rinaka," Yuki smiled down at the girl. Rinaka smiled back remembering this girl from the story she was told.

"Ah, Yuki, I kind of forgot that your family owned a dojo," the blonde scratched her head sheepishly, "and no need to add the 'san' after all we've been through." The twin braid haired woman bowed nodded with a smile.

They didn't know that a different red-head was coming up behind them, "Hey guys, I knew it would be any day now that Rina would join the dojo." He smiled at the two women. "Hey, Keiji, go spar with the other kids, okay? We're going to have some catching up to do." The brown haired boy nodded and trotted off to the other kids.

"Akane, wow what a surprise, who would have thought that a kid of yours would be into something like this... after all..." Yuki smirked teasingly.

Reiko snickered, "Come on, Yuki, we both know that Akane is into tough girls. I'm pretty sure those are Umi's genes running through that boy's veins." The girls shared a laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." The tall lean dark red haired man scrunched up his face at the teasing insult.

"Who's mom did you call a dyke! Get over here and take it like a man!" The three adults turn their heads toward Rinaka shoving a guys face into the mat. "Take it back! My mothers are way stronger than any of your fathers could ever be, and you better believe it!" Yuki and Akane sweatdropped and glanced at the woman between them who was just smiling nervously.

"_She's deffinately Reiko's daughter. She may have Sora's determination, and Sora's looks but her personality is alll Reiko."_ The two thought. "Well I better go off and start the real stuff before Rinaka gets herself in trouble," Yuki called as she started jogging over to the children wrestling around on the mat. "Hey, you two, cut it out!"

"So, Reiko, you realize your daughter has a temper, right?" Akane questioned glancing over at Reiko.

"Well... maybe once or twice... I saw her loose it, but that's because she wouldn't keep it a secret that her mother was married to another woman at some point. She sees it as something to be proud of," the blue eyed woman responded sheepishly.

The other nodded, it was understandable after all. "Have you started dating yet, Reiko-san?"

The sudden question about on such a topic made the blonde's head snap in his direction with her blue eyes widened. "W-what? Why would I do that?"

Akane sighed n pushed up his thin rimmed glasses. "You know, you're going to have to start dating again, you can't keep living in the past. Sora is gone you know... she's not coming back anytime soon."

Reiko glared at him. "Sora is the only person I love, I can't... I can't just move on!" She yelled at him in a hiss.

Another sigh passed through the man's thin lips and he ran his hand through his bangs. "Reiko, it's been seven years." the ground became suddenly more interesting as Reiko avoided Akane's gaze, trying to keep her sadness inside.

"No one can take her place..." Reiko whispered as if to the ground itself.

"I don't know why these guys think they're so tough, Mama Reiko, and I don't see why Mama Sora wanted to only protect the girls, I mean these guys are hopeless! I mean I understand why she preffered protecting girls because girls are born pretty... and the only pretty boy I've ever met was Hakaru from my class last year, but maybe that's because he had long light brown hair and was such a girly guy. Honestly though, these guys are weak! I'm gonna have to protect them too!" Rinaka complained waving her arms around as she ranted to her mother.

Reiko just smiled at her daughter's antics; Rinaka sure was different from her old bubbly self. She still is bubbly, but she has her moments when her anger gets a hold of her.

Akane's words kept repeating through Reiko's head. She watched the buildings as they passed by the window. Memories started to float around in the blonde's mine, like a certain idiotic red-headed knigt and her first date.

"_Thanks for coming with me, Reiko-san," an 18 year old Sora said as she flashed the blonde a bright smile, too bad the older girl only heard the "coming with me" part and was flustered practically from head to toe._

"_B-Baka! W-watch what you're saying!" Sora just smiled clueless-ly at the blonde._

"_Reiko?" the suddenly shy voice caused the blond to look back at the red-head, who was actually blushing!_

"_What is it?" Reiko gulped wondering what embarrassing thing Sora was about to say._

"_Could I... Could I hold your hand?" Sora glanced up at the older girl shyly. These words sent Reiko's face a flame, and her heart to to race._

"_W-what?" Reiko glanced around and saw no one was particularly close to them. "F-fine, baka." Reiko looked away blushing and glaring at nothing as she held out her hand for her taller companion. "Just this once, okay?"_

_Sora smiled brightly and took the older girl's hand into her's, "Okay." She squeezed Reiko's hand and smiled warmly at Reiko causing the girl to blush more and glance away muttering the word "baka" softly under her breath. They both knew it wasn't going to be a one time thing._

"Mama, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Reiko shook her head and glanced over at her daughter. "Yeah, why?"

Rinaka shrugged, "I don't know, you were just sitting there with a strange smile on your face... you looked like you were in a world of your own there."

"It's okay, Rina," the woman assured as she ruffled the red-head with a smile.

Later on the mother and daughter were sitting on the couch and Rinaka was playing with her mother's long curly pony tail. Rinaka smiled happily, amusing herself with the bouncy hair. "Bouncy, bouncy," Rina repeated. On the T.V. There was a scene of a couple kissing and this perked Rinaka's interest.

"Mama, how was your first kiss?"

Reiko snickered, "I didn't like my first kiss, I didn't want my first kiss, I didn't like a lot of my firsts, actually, but I can tell you about my best first kiss."

"There's a difference?" Rina asked tilting her head to the side, slightly confused.

"Yeah, there is. My best first kiss, was with Sora. She was very shy about it, if you could believe it." Reiko smirked.

"_I don't care, do whatever you want, baka. You know that you could have any of us that you want. There's no reason for you to be wasting your time on me!" Reiko yelled at Sora. Yeah, to be blunt, she was jealous. She found out that Sora had kissed the other ex possessions of her's, except for Reiko herself._

"_What do you mean? You act like I'm some catch." The red-head replied innocently, not realizing that in the eyes of many, she is THE catch._

"_UGH! Then why did you kiss them!" Reiko yelled unleashing her anger._

"_Kiss? Is that's what this is about?" A smile spread across Sora's lips as she pulled Reiko into a hug wrapping her arms around her slim waist. "I've gave Koharu a kiss to the cheek because she's very huggable, I gave Tomoko a kiss on the top of the head because she's so cute and like a puppy, I kissed Yuki's forehead, because she was one of the ones who believed in me the most. Hiyo kissed me, not the other way around."_

_Was that supposed to make her feel better? Reiko still hasn't received one kiss from the red-headed idiot knight! Just as she was about to voice this, Sora interrupted. "I want to kiss you..." Sora glanced away with a slight blush dancing across her cheeks, "but I don't know how... I never had my first kiss... and I'm 99% sure you would hit me if I did."_

_Reiko blushed badly and scoffed. Of course she didn't want Sora to think she wants her to kiss her, but she didn't want the scarlet haired beauty to think she'd hit her for it. "B-baka."_

"_So, Reiko, can I kiss you?" There's that shy look on her face again, that slight blush gracing her expression. Dark blue eyes gazed pleadingly into bright. Reiko's eyes widened, trying to keep a glare, face probably the color of Sora's hair. She was trapped._

"_Only this once!" A flustered Reiko hissed at the taller girl, who just smiled knowing Reiko was just being a tsundere again. Arms tightened around the slim waist of the smaller girl, having a firm hold once they're bodies were flushed against each other, one hand trailed up and cupped the blonde's increasingly red face, slowly she tilted the head up and leaned in for the strike._

_A brush of lips in the most innocent, yet intimate of ways. The sparks of the kiss surprised both of them, but they were too engrossed in the kiss to even really notice. Shy hands traveled up and wrapped around the taller girl's neck bringing the pair closer in the kiss._

_Sora decided she wanted more, well she didn't decide her body kind of just reacted to the new feelings and her tongue asked Reiko for entrance as slowly as possible. This resulted in a battle for dominance, that Sora had won in the end before they both pulled away, air being an issue. Sora smiled down with a blush streaking across her face, while Reiko's face looked like a lamp. That was a bit too intense of a first kiss, if you asked the blonde, but the red-head was clueless to that idea._

"_N-Never again," panted Reiko, they knew it was a lie; it was Reiko's game. A game that Sora won every time, a game of seeing through the lies and knowing the meaning._

_A sly smirk played across Sora's lips, "Too bad we're under a mistletoe, isn't it, Reiko-San~" Blushing brighter all Reiko would think is what happened to the innocent Sora who was there only a few moments ago... or was it hours? Who knows how long that kiss lasted..._

"Okay, Rina, time for bed, you have class in the morning." Reiko said, removing her long curly ponytail from her daughter's grasp.

"Aww, but it's only... ten... at night... -sigh- fine," Rinaka surrendered and went to go get ready for bed.

"Mama," Rina called as her mother was tucking her into bed.

"Hmm?"

"I think Mama Sora would want you to be happy, to not be lonely anymore." Reiko froze in pulling the blankets up over Rina. What had her nine year old daughter just said? Maybe she acts more like Akane than she should.

"Rina, I-"

"You are a great mother, who has taken great care of me, but who has been very lonely for a long time... I know you miss Mama Sora and no one can take her place, but you will always have her love, and I know that her love is still with you, waiting for you until it's your turn to enter the next life to meet up again... Don't be sad, she's waiting for you too." Speechless and completely stunned, Reiko just hugged her daughter tightly.

"B-baka, I already knew that..." silent tears flowed down and a sad smile spread across her lips.

"_I miss you."_

* * *

I don't know what made me get in the mood to write this, but here it is. I don't know if I'll continue after this, I may, just when I'm not working on my multy chapter Shitsurakuen fanfic. Tell me what you think, please? -has cookies for you if you review- :3


End file.
